emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Party 6: Chugga's Lost Innocence - Livestream Highlight
"Chugga's Lost Innocence" is video highlight of a live-stream of Mario Party 6 by Proton Jon. The video was published on May 22nd, 2015. The video is 1 hour, 45 minutes and 50 seconds long. Description "Just over a year ago, we did the first The Runaway Guys stream over on my Twitch page. The night was pretty funny until we got to Mario Party 6, then it became hilarious. This one's been highly requested as a highlight, and I've added as many tweets and pictures that I reference in the video as I could find. If you have any more to add that I couldn't find, feel free to mention them in the comments and I'll mark them aside here in the description." Summary Jon is joined by Emile and Tim as they play Faire Square in Mario Party 6. None of them win, and it isn't even close. Characters * Koopa Kid, controlled by Emile (P1) * Yoshi, controlled by Tim (P2) * Waluigi, controlled by Jon (P3) * Princess Daisy, controlled by the AI (CPU/P4) Trivia * First time in a Mario Party video that Emile has played as someone other than Donkey Kong, as DK is not playable in Mario Party 6. ** He went with Koopa Kid here, a string of comments regarding him and Daisy seeing him pick her over Toad as his character for the LP of Mario Party 5. *** The comments also saw more Emile ships pairing him with Daisy instead of Jon. * Proton Jon's Twitch can be found here. * First board map won by the AI. It wasn't even close. (Emile would then be defeated by AI Mario in a form of karma for his victory over AI Wario in Mario Party 1) ** During a stream in preparation for the return of their Mario Party Saturday series, Game Attack co-founders Craig Skistimas and Shaun Bolen played Mario Party 6 on Faire Square. Like this livestream, Daisy (here controlled by Game Attack partner Dani) won in a blowout, fanfiction author and Game Attack fan KhaosOmega making several references to the stream (including a 'Jump Confirmed' (a Game Attack thing regarding the many different mini-games of the Mario Party series) variation likening Dani to The Runaway Guys' AI). ** Khaos, in one of his stories (inspired by a different ProtonJon livestream), made reference to this stream in the form of a 'TRG Effect' dubbed 'A239-MP6FS'. Here, though, the action indicated as possible in this stream did not include Emile (an XR Effect R34-affected Whitley in thigh-high stiletto boots was in Emile's place partly as Daisy encountered Whitley first) * When TRG returned to Faire Square to test the Brutal AI difficulty Daisy and Koopa Kid had essentially flipped who was controlling them, as this stream had caused Emile to pick Daisy as DK's replacement and not Toad (who was the AI for Castaway Bay). ** This happened before the rematch at E. Gadd's Garage, allowing Koopa Kid to jump Peach in the AI order. (Jon won both rematches, having taken both boards the first time through as well). Memorable Moments *"Should we do Daisy on Hard?" - Emile *"I'm inside Daisy's Heart-Shaped Box!" - Emile *"It means 'vagina'!" - Jon *"I got wood." - Emile **"Does it have to do with my wood?" - Emile ***"Morning Wood." - Emile *"But she went straight! I didn't!" - Emile *"It's my couch! I can bounce on it if I want to!" - Emile *"Sixteen! Well, she's almost legal now." - Tim *"Did Chugga just admit that it would be amazing if Daisy was legal?" - Jon Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Party 6 Category:Livestreams Category:Chuggaaconroy Guest Appearances Category:2015 Videos Category:Proton Jon Videos